Hollow Eyes
by EipenKora
Summary: Renji is keeping his feeling inside, but when Ichigo becomes a Captain and catches him being wierd, he tries to forget. Then something strange happens to him, something to do with his hollow. RenXIchi. M for yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Yo. It's EipenKora, this is my first fanfic, so it's probably going to be pretty rubbish, so I'd really appreciate it if you comment and review!

* * *

><p>It was an unusually warm day in the Soul Society and Ichigo was uncomfortable under all the layers of his Shihakusho. He was walking pointlessly through the Seireitei, he knew it would be better to just sit in the shade somewhere, but he was itching for a good fight. Ever since the winter war it had been a relatively peaceful time. He just couldn't stand it, there was nothing to do.<p>

_'Why don't you just go to Kenpachi if your that desperate for a fight!' _His hollow chuckled in his head.

'Not even I'm that desperate...' Ichigo replied, 'Where's the old man Zangetsu? I thought he would be keeping you quite."

_'He was, but he got distracted by being wise and all that other shit he does.'_

"Ugh." Ichigo groaned out loud.

"Ugh what?" Ichigo was snapped out of his conversation with his hollow by the red-haired, pineapple head Lieutenant, Renji.

"Is it against the law to talk to yourself!" Ichigo snarled.

"No, it's not against the law, but it does make you seem a bit crazy." Renji replied unusually calm. He started to walk away but turned, "Aren't ya coming?"

"Coming where?"

"To the Captain's and Lieutenant's meeting."

"I don't think you've noticed, but I'm neither of those things." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I know that but you've been summoned, didn't you get the message." When all he got from Ichigo was a raised eyebrow, he continued, "Rukia was supposed to tell you..." He still got nothing, "How long have you been walking around?"

"About, three hours."

"Well that explains it doesn't it! She probably searched for five minutes, couldn't feel your spiritual pressure and gave up!" He rolled his eyes and started to walk away, Ichigo following after him.

* * *

><p>Ichigo, felt like a complete idiot, standing in the centre of the two lines of the Captain's. And it didn't help at all with Yamamoto's demeaning gaze burning through his skull.<p>

_'You're in trouble!' _His hollow sang.

**'Be quite.' **Zangetsu's deep voice rang out from somewhere, **'I doubt you're in trouble Ichigo, just, try not it embarrass yourself by loosing your temper...' **He trailed off, telling his hollow to shut up.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Yamamoto's booming voice broke the comfortable silence, "We Captain's have discussed the matter of the empty Captaincies and have decided it best that you become Captain of Squad 3." At that Ichigo lost the little composure he had.

"Uh... excuse me?"

"It is not a difficult concept to grasp Kurosaki." Byakuya's patronizing voice replied. Ichigo glared at him before turning back to Yamamoto.

"Um... I guess yes, but, I'll have to discuss it with my family..." He was unsure of how he felt about the whole matter. Yeah, it would be great to be a Captain, but he didn't want to leave his family, well, he wouldn't actually leaving them permanently, he could visit them, and it's not like his sisters really needed him anymore, since he was away from home most of the time and when he returned home they weren't exactly ecstatic to see him.

"No." He abruptly said, causing a few Captain's to gasp, "Oh, I don't mean like that!" He quickly tried to recover, "I mean, I do want the Captaincy, it's just that I'm nineteen now, I don't really need my families permission to do something I want to. So, yeah, sure. I'll fill the empty Captaincy." He smiled at Yamamoto.

"Thank you Kurosaki." Yamamoto nodded in respect, "Renji Abarai." Renji quickly stepped out, startled by Yamamoto calling his name. "You will be appointed Captain of Squad 9."

"Hai! Thank you sir!" Renji said almost too enthusiastically.

"We are yet to find a suitable candidate for Squad 5. The Lieutenants will accompany you to your new barracks, dismissed." Shuhei and Renji, quite literally, swaggered off. Izuru walked over to a slightly disoriented Ichigo. He smiled lightly at him.

"I'm your new Lieutenant I-"

"Izuru Kira." Ichigo finished and smiled, a change from his usual scowl, "I desperately need your help." He admitted.

"What do you mean Captain?"

"First off, It's Ichigo, and secondly," He paused to rub his forehead, "I mean for Pete's sake! I'm the ryoka that broke into the Soul Society to save a girl that I didn't even know that well, I am the idiot that beat Aizen by giving up my powers, I am the thick headed teenager who believed some guy I met on the street could help me regain my powers! Do you really think I know how to run a damn Squad!" Izuru looked slightly scared but replied.

"Well, when we get there the Squad will be waiting, all you have to do is say hello, say a few encouraging words then I'll help you with your paperwork, training etc. And before you know it you're a great Captain." He said enthusiastically.

"I think I'm gonna get used to your positive attitude." He smiled at him as they entered the Squad 3 barracks. The whole Squad was waiting for them. He swallowed hard.

"Go on." Izuru whispered to him and nudged him forward slightly.

"Hi." He greeted awkwardly, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, your new Captain." He swallowed again but he soon relaxed. "I expect great things from Squad 3. And I know, a number of you aren't completely comfortable with a stranger coming in and commanding you, but I hope, with time you can begin to trust me. I will respect you, as long as you show me respect too. Hopefully under my command Squad 3 will regain it's pride and strength, and will regain it's name as 'Best Squad of the Gotei 13'." He smiled as they clapped him. Izuru patted him on the back before leading him to their joint office. I'll guess I'll leave you in peace to get acquainted with the barracks." He turned to leave but stopped and turned again, "Oh, and the Captain's quarters and private rooms are in that building over there." He pointed through the open doorway on the other side of the room. It was a lush, green courtyard, with a small Koi pond and a stone steps. There was a moderately sized bungalow at the other end of the courtyard with the symbol for Squad 3 next to the door.

Once Ichigo had discovered where everything was found in the office he passed through the courtyard. The sun was still beating down and he was nearly tempted to have a cooling dip with the Koi. The bungalow was nice. It was the perfect size for him. He was glad that he was appointed Squad 3, his Lieutenant obviously just wanted to help him, help the Squad. Plus, the barracks were nice. He had been here before, but he had never really taken much notice since he hadn't planned on living there. He ventured through into the bedroom, to find a neatly folded haori. He smiled, leaned Zangetsu on the wall, and slipped the coat over his Shihakusho. He turned and fell onto the bed, he bounced before settling. It had been a surprisingly tiring day, so his mind quickly slipped into sleep.

* * *

><p>Renji strutted through the house, trying to show the fact that he was now a Captain, luckily no one was there to see how ridiculous he looked. He slid open the door to the bedroom to find Ichigo splayed out, sleeping like a baby. He smirked at how cute and peaceful he looked when he was asleep. Renji noted that he looked a lot better without a scowl on his face. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took his cheek in his hand. He stroked his tanned skin softly, before leaning down and taking in his smell, a mixture of soft vanilla and apple, a strange scent for a guy like Ichigo, but Renji liked it, there was also something else there, a scent that was Ichigo. He smiled and sighed. Ichigo stirred at the breath on his face. He shifted his head before returning to an undisturbed state.<p>

"So blissfully unaware of the people around you and their feelings," He sighed again, "Now your a Captain I guess it's even worse. Sweet, sweet Ichigo." He whispered. He sighed before removing his hand and rising from the bed, he turned to close the door. "Sweet dreams." He smirked once again and left the room.

He made sure the footsteps had completely faded away before sitting bolt up right. Had Renji seriously just done that?

_'Oh he sure did!' _His hollow sung in his ear.

'Shut him up!' Ichigo shouted.

**'I would of shut him up a long time ago if I knew how to.' **Zangetsu was as calm as ever, **'If what he did bothers you so much, just push it to the back of your mind and act like everything's normal.'**

"I guess it's the only thing to do now." He said out loud before leaving the room. He found Renji looking through the kitchen cupboards. "What are you doing?" He asked feeling a little groggy. He had obviously startled him, because he banged his head on the underside of the counter jumping.

"Ow!" He turned to him rubbing his head, "That's made a lump."

"Hmmm..." He walked over to him, yanked him down so he could see where he hit it. "Hmmm, there is a slight bump, but it should go down, I doubt it with bruise or swell." He let him go, Renji faced away from him, to hide the blush that had creped across his face. He quickly composed himself.

"Thanks, but if I wanted an opinion of a doctor I would have gone to Unohana." He grumbled something under his breath, "Where's the tea?"

"I'll have some if you're making."

"You weren't listening. I asked where the tea was, not if you wanted some!"

"Oh, if we want tea, we should go round yours."

"'We', there is no 'we' in this. _I_ will go back to _my_ barracks and drink _my_ tea, by _myself_."

"I always took you as a coffee person." Ichigo continued like he hadn't heard him. He got to the door. "Aren't you coming? It would be weird to go to _your_ barracks to drink _your_ tea if you weren't there with me." He said patronizingly.

"Ugh! I give up!" Renji threw his hands up in the air and trudged through the front door towards Squad 9 barracks. "Come on then! I won't wait!" He grumbled from across the courtyard. Ichigo laughed, making Renji grumble even more.

'To think only a few minutes ago, when he was leaning over me he was so much less... well less Renji.' He smiled at his own thought and quickly followed him as not to miss out on the tea Renji was so kindly going to make him.

They were sitting in Renji's office sipping tea, when Ichigo gasped slightly.

"Question. What were you doing in my kitchen anyway?"

"You were a bit spaced out today, so I came to check up on you. You were sleeping so I thought I better wait till you wake up."

"It was my first day as a Captain you know, of course I'm gonna be spaced out. Tch..."

"But you've gotta remember it's you! Your never spaced out doing something you chose to do! So don't get snooty!" He snarled back at Ichigo.

At that they sat in a comfortable silence, Ichigo looked out across Squad 9 training grounds, it was large and rocky. He guessed it had to be uneven so they could train to fight on slopes and such. He looked back into the office to find Renji staring at him. Renji hadn't seemed to notice Ichigo staring at him with a deep frown on his face.

"Renji?" Renji jumped slightly as he was brought back to reality.

'He's like a puppy when he's startled.' Ichigo noted.

_'And that's from a guy who doesn't like other guys.' _His hollow snickered back.

"Shut your mouth!" He was going to continue when he realized that he had shouted out loud. He looked back a Renji to see him frowning.

"I didn't say anything." Renji commented.

"Sorry..." Ichigo shook his head, "I... uh..." He took a moment to think about what he was gonna say.

"Zanpacto?"

"Yes!" Ichigo replied almost to happily. He just got an unimpressed expression in return. He turned back to the window.

"Well, what did you want?" Renji asked.

"Oh, yes." Ichigo replied still looking outside. "How was your first day as a Captain?"

"It was actually pretty easy, it helps to have one of my good friends as a Lieutenant. Plus I already know the ups and downs of how Squad's work and the paperwork. What about you?"

"Yeah, it was alright. The Squad is really encouraging and the paperwork isn't too bad."

"Too bad?" Renji almost choked on his tea, "Too bad?" He repeated.

"I'm good at speed reading and my own signature, so it's not hard."

"Lucky you..." Renji grumbled. At Renji's displeasure Ichigo laughed heartily. Renji soon stopped grumbling and laughed too. They fell into a comfortable silence again. Soon after Ichigo said his farewells and made his way home.

Even if it wasn't the type of relationship Renji yearned for, he was glad he was someone Ichigo could turn to even if it was for a good time down at the bar or a shoulder to cry on when some girl broke his heart. He was glad to just have Ichigo in his life. He was glad that what was truly was in his heart was content; content about Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had successfully pushed the happenings of that night to the back of his head, and was now continuing with his life as normal. It had been two weeks, and even if Renji had visited him when he was sleeping, he doubted he had the chance, in the past two weeks he had had about two hours sleep. He stepped through the doors of Squad 1's meeting room just in time. He took his place before Yamamoto begun.<p>

He had dark circles under his eyes, but it wasn't because of the paperwork, it was because of the training, ever since Gin had betrayed, Izuru had also been doing the Captain's duty, meaning that he hadn't had time for formal training sessions. Ichigo had been forced to start from scratch because they were all so out of practise. He closed his eyes while still paying close attention to Yamamoto.

**'You should get some rest Ichigo, and soon." **Zangetsu's voice sounded from deep inside him. **'Your too exhausted to do anything. Stop pushing yourself.'**

_'For once I agree with the old man.' _His hollow said, _'Because your exhaustion is affecting us and your inner world too.' _Ichigo didn't answer. His breathing became shallow.

"I think..." Ichigo started grabbing everyone's attention, "I think I might pass out..." He managed to get out before falling forward. Everyone gasped at his sudden weakness. Unohana knelt down beside his unconscious form. She turned him over gently, to see blood seeping from his right eye running down his face. Her eyes widened.

"He's barely breathing, and I have no idea why his eye in bleeding." Unohana put her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently, "Ichigo...Ichigo." When nothing happened, she looked up to Yamamoto, who just nodded. She disappeared with Ichigo, using flash step. They arrived at Squad 4 barracks.

When she opened his eyes, she was shocked to see what was there. His whole right eye's whites had gone black, and the brown of his iris and turned a bright yellow, it was like when he pulled on his hollow mask.

"You are a puzzling man, Ichigo Kurosaki..." She commented to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo. I'm back with the next chapter of Hollow Eyes. Sorry it took so long!  
>Warning! Some lovely yaoi in this chapter, so, don't like don't read! You have been warned!<p>

* * *

><p>When Ichigo opened his eyes, all he saw was the white ceiling of one of Squad 4's patient rooms. He sat up slowly, noting that the vision in his right eye was darker than the lefts. He rubbed it trying to get his vision the same in bother eyes. He shook his head when his attempts just made his eye hurt. He looked around to see Renji staring at him wide eyed, his hand hovering over the doorknob.<p>

"Not the prettiest sight I wanna wake up to..." Ichigo muttered. Renji appeared unaware of his comment and was still staring at him, "What?" He furrowed his brow and his expression turned from calm and slightly pleasant, to a deep frown.

"You're...up?" Renji pulled away from the door and asked hesitantly, "And you're eye...is...strange..." He was talking slowly, like he was unsure of something.

"How long have I been asleep Renji?" Renji name coming out of Ichigo mouth seemed to snap him back to his usual self.

"Don't worry, only a couple of days. "He sat down on the chair at the side of the bed, how ya feeling?"

"Alright," Ichigo rubbed his eye again, "My right eye is irritating me though." He rubbed it a bit more before continuing, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" All he got was an unimpressed look, like he was silently saying 'if I knew do you think I would be asking?', so he continued, "You collapsed in a Captains meeting with pouring from your right eye."

"What?"

"Look for yourself." Renji passed Ichigo a mirror. Ichigo finally saw why his eye was irritating him, it was his hollows eye. Black and yellow, instead of white and chocolate brown.

"Interesting." He narrowed his eyes in deep thought.

_'Your telling me.' _His hollow commented unusually calm, _'It seems your over exhaustion has caused you to feed on my energy, and in turn given you some of me physically. Unexpected.'_

'So, you're saying because I fed on your energy, we melded slightly, and now I have your eye. Does that mean you have my eye?'

_'Interestingly, no.'_

'And to prevent it in the future, I should sleep more?'

_'Your smarter than you look king.'_

'I'll take that as a compliment.' Ichigo grumbled inside his mind to his hollow, 'Where's Zangetsu?' Ichigo remembered.

_'He's looking off into the distance contemplating your health etc. etc.'_

"Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for visiting me." Ichigo looked into Renji's eyes, "Otherwise, I'd of woken up to an empty room, and I'd end up talking to myself again." Ichigo tilted his head slightly and smiled lightly, taking Renji by surprise, a small blush creeping across his face and he looked into Ichigo's odd eyes.

"Renji, there's something, I've been meaning to talk to you about, since about two weeks ago I've been meaning to talk to you about it, but, I haven't really had the time," Ichigo closed his eyes but quickly opened them again, making eye contact with Renji, who looked slightly worried. "I...I know how you feel...about me..." He bit his lip, while Renji lost the little composure he had left.

"What?" Renji asked for clarification, almost as a whisper. Ichigo snapped at his dumbness.

"Oh, for pity's sake Renji!" He shouted at him before grabbing the edges of Renji haori pulling him towards him. Ichigo brushed his lips against Renji before closing his eyes and locking him into a kiss. He loosened his grip slightly on Renji's haori as he pulled away, Renji was blushing but still looking completely shocked. Ichigo relaxed his shoulders and let go of the front of Renji's haori.

"Renji, I-" Ichigo was cut off by Renji taking his cheeks in his hands and kissing him passionately. Ichigo smirked into the kiss, before snaking his hands around Renji's neck.

**'Ah, young love...' **Zangetsu commented, causing Ichigo to smile, and his inner hollow to burst out in hysterics. Renji took his distraction as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo moaned slightly as Renji's tongue entwined with his own. Ichigo broke the kiss to breath. He rested his head on Renji's shoulder.

"I always have." Was all Renji said.

"For a while now." Ichigo replied, before both of them abruptly slid apart from each other as the door slid open, to reveal Unohana standing in the doorway.

"I see your awake," She turned to Renji, "But what I want to know is why you didn't inform me Captain Abarai?" She smiled her smile that meant, 'if you don't give me an answer I like, I'll remove your head from your spine'.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Ichigo had watched Renji beg for mercy as Captain Unohana twisted his head round in an attempt to remove his head from the rest of his body. Ichigo was currently lying on his back on the floor of his and Izuru's office.<p>

"Tell me again why you're lying on the floor Captain?" Izuru asked.

"It's an experiment to see if it is possible to lie on air like we, shinigami, stand on air." Ichigo replied his brow furrowing.

"I don't think it's working since you've been lying on the floor for twenty minutes and nothing's happened." At that Ichigo sprung up and looked at him dubiously.

"You should have more faith in your Captain, but, I do admit, it was probably a waste of time...but there was no harm in trying!" He finished off proudly before smirking slightly, Izuru smiled and shook his head. There was a knock on the door and it slid open revealing Renji.

"Yo." He greeted but didn't step into the room, "Dinner, tonight, my place at eight." He smiled and left before Ichigo could answer. Ichigo frowned.

"Do you have any idea what that was about?" Izuru asked unsure of whether he wanted to know the answer.

"I think, I'm having dinner with him tonight at eight...I think." Ichigo blinked a few times before shrugging it off and turning to Izuru, "What?"

"Nothing!" He quickly looked away, stalked over to his desk and continued the paperwork he was doing before Ichigo had decided to try his pointless experiment. Ichigo just smiled, before returning to his work.

* * *

><p>Ichigo arrived at Renji's wearing casual dark grey hakama pants and a dark blue gi. Both were in a good mood so the evening was one full of laughing, talking, and merry drinking. The had finished eating a while ago and were now sitting on Renji's living room floor play rock, paper, scissors. Renji had just won 2:1.<p>

"Seeing as I won, I should get a prize..." Renji purred as he pushed Ichigo down, so he hovered above him. Ichigo let him open his gi and trace his muscle. Renji leant down, licking and sucking one of Ichigo's nipple's while fiddling with the other. Ichigo moaned a little while tugging off Renji's gi. Renji kissed Ichigo his tongue entering his mouth while he pressed his hand down on Ichigo's growing erection. It caused Ichigo to gasp at the sudden pressure. Renji slid down Ichigo's hakama pants and threw them somewhere. Ichigo moaned and bit his lip and Renji moved his hand up and down his length. Ichigo grabbed ran his fingers through Renji's hair, causing the band to escape, and Renji's red locks fell down onto Ichigo's chest. Ichigo moaned and grabbed Renji's hair as he became painfully hard. Renji kissed and sucked Ichigo's neck before making his way down, leaving a trail of kisses. Renji took Ichigo's full length into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the base, then licking up and until he came to the slit. He licked it lovingly, causing Ichigo to arch his back, thrusting it into the back of his throat. Renji just hummed around him, pushing Ichigo's hips down to keep him still. Ichigo bit his lip.

"Ren...I'm...gonna..." Ichigo panted before cumming into Renji's mouth, who swallowed all of it before moving up, hovering over Ichigo's tanned, toned body.

"Ichi..." He nuzzled into Ichigo's fiery orange locks, taking in his smell. He nibbled at Ichigo ear while putting two fingers to Ichigo's mouth, who took them in, while slipping off Renji's hakama pants. Once Renji's fingers were coated, he removed his fingers and kissed Ichigo passionately to relax him. Renji pushed his finger into Ichigo's tight entrance. Ichigo whimpered into Renji's mouth, Renji paused before pushing in another, slowly scissoring. Ichigo bit down on Renji's neck, his red locks tickling his face. Renji removed his fingers, and lined himself up with Ichigo. He leaned down so his cheek was lightly brushing against Ichigo chest.

"Ichi, are you sure?" Renji asked.

"Yes..." Ichigo whispered, "I need you...I want you inside me...!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, begging?" He smirked and thrust into Ichigo, who threw his head back and whimpered/moaned from the intrusion. Renji waited for Ichigo to get used to it before moving. He started slowly but quickly sped up, moans escaped from both of them and sweat covered them as Renji began to pump Ichigo's cock in time with his own thrusts. Renji brushed past Ichigo's prostate causing Ichigo to scream.

"Renji!" Ichigo shouted his name causing Renji to smirk and brush past his prostate again and again, just to make him scream and wriggle underneath him. "Renji...!" He screamed again before spilling into Renji's hand and over both their stomachs. Ichigo tightened around Renji, causing him to moan before spilling seed inside Ichigo and pulling out of him. He lay down next to Ichigo, who had covered his eyes with his forearm, his body still completely exposed. Renji pulled a blanket from a nearby sofa, draped it over both of them and closed him arms around Ichigo, who rested his head in the crook of his neck. Ichigo's breath was warm of his skin. Renji looked down at Ichigo, who looked up at him, his odd eyes looking innocently up at him. Renji smiled drowsily.

"Ichi, I love you." He kissed Ichigo's forehead.

"I love you too, Renji..." He replied nuzzling into Renji's thick hair which was spread out across the floor and on his chest. "I love you too..." He muttered again before slipping into a deep exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p>"Renji?" Jushiro and Shunsui asked, popping their heads through the front door. "Renji? Ichigo?" They both stepped into the house, and stopped short of the kitchen when, on the floor, they saw Ichigo in Renji's arms, both naked and both in a content slumber. They froze.<p>

"Unexpected..." Shunsui commented.

"Maybe, we should catch up with them later..." Jushiro said, stepping back.

"I agree!" They stumbled out of the house, trying their best to go as fast as possible but silently. Once out of the house, they composed themselves, and walked down the steps to depart. Shuhei was walking towards the house just as they finished the steps.

"Ah, Shuhei!" They both cooed, "Captain Abarai doesn't want to be disturbed!" Jushiro cooed, "He's in a really bad mood, if you go in there your head will end up three meters away from your body!" Shunsui cooed. They smiled at him, the sort of smiles that mean, 'if you go in there, what you find serves you right for disobeying us'.

"Uh...sure." He said awkwardly and made his way back into the barracks, leaving Jushiro and Shunsui.

"You were smooth there, old friend." Jushiro complimented.

"Why thank you. You too." Shunsui smiled and Jushiro smiled back. "It's a good thing those two have us two isn't it."

"Yes, but when we're in need it's a good thing us two have those two too."

"True, true..."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Back again! A bit of gore in this chapter, Just to add a bit of a twist. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, I've been frantically revising for my science and maths exams. Hopefully I this chapter is alright!

"A number of unseated officers were found dead last night, it was obvious they were intoxicated, and it was obvious they were murdered, no one saw or heard anything and there was no obvious motive." Yamamoto's voice echoed through the hall. Ichigo sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. A number of strange things had happened recently and there was no way of telling whether they were related or they were just coincidence.

"Didn't a murder with the same circumstances happen a few years back, but we found no leads and the case was dropped?" Ukitake asked.

"You are correct Captain Ukitake, but since we found no leads on that one killing I doubt we'll find any leads on this."

"How many were killed?" Ichigo stepped forward and asked.

"Four, we are led to believe they went out as a group." Yamamoto wasn't shouting for once as he answered his question.

"And the case a few years back, how was the victim killed?"

"They were chopped up, with broken bones, their organs apart from their bodies, they were mutilated, it was obvious they had taken their time, almost like a dissection."

"They kill unseated officers by mutilating their bodies." He pondered, "These other recent crimes may not be related, but isn't it rather obvious why they might be killing unseated officers?" All he got was expectant silence, he sighed, "Well if they were to target seated officers first, they may not win, giving the enemy an advantage. But it's also to put us and general civilians into distress; to make us disoriented so when the time comes to strike, they will strike hard and we won't be able to stop it, or even defend ourselves from it." He looked around to see a number of shocked faces, obviously startled at his sudden logic. Renji smirked.

"You can't help but laugh," Renji chuckled, "When did you become such a smartass Ichi?" Ichigo returned the smile Renji was boldly showing. And Ichigo noted that Byakuya glanced suspiciously between the two of them.

"Well...yes...thank you Captain Kurosaki..." Yamamoto stuttered at his own idiocy for not realizing the motive himself. "Captain Soi-fon, I expect extra patrols in the streets until we can figure something out."

"Hai!" She said too excited.

"I also expect the rest of you to be on guard and if you find anything out about the murders, you must come straight to me. Dismissed!" He boomed before the Captains milled out of the hall, all too slowly for the Head Captain's liking.

It was late evening by the time they had been dismissed, and Ichigo silently made his way down the dimming streets of the Seireitei, it was pleasant weather, but he felt a coldness pass over him. The street became incredibly dark, He felt like someone was watching him, waiting to pounce. But when he looked around he couldn't see or sense anyone. Ichigo dismissed it and continued to his barracks.

A dark figure lingered in the shadows, waiting for something. A figure stumbled around the corner, alcohol obviously effecting the woman, unaware of her watcher. Just as she past the dark figure, they almost flew from the shadows, a dark blur pouncing on it's prey. The figure slit her throat with one swift movement, no struggle and no sound. Once she fell to the floor the figure immediately got to work. They slid his blade from the centre of her collar bone all the way down to he hips, and laid out her organs by her side before, cutting down her temples and removing her eyeballs. The figure then cut and diced her with precision, making sure not to ruin her pretty face.

The figure stood once he was done, observing their handiwork like it was a masterpiece. The blood of their victim was spread across the street, and covered the figure. They disappeared just as fast as they had dispatched the young woman, who was now spread out on the ground.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat up bolt right, sweating. He had a terrible headache and he couldn't remember what he was dreaming about that made him so hyped up. He looked around his room, the morning light filling it warmly. The large window was open, letting the breeze carrying the occasional sakura blossom into his room.<p>

He let the blanket fall from him as he stood, exposing the pair of loose cotton trousers he was wearing. He leant against the window frame looking out over Squad 3's grounds. Renji burst through the door, stopping in his stride to see the slight, muscled, tanned form of Ichigo. Renji had seen him topless before, even before they were in a relationship, but, it was different. The morning light was accentuating the curved and ripples of his muscles perfectly, and it made Ichigo's scars stand out beautifully. The way his orange hair caused a slight shadow on his chocolate eyes, making his stand out from the pink of the blossoms that drifted around him. It sent a shiver up his spine to see such a perfect body, and Ichigo staring at him so peacefully, waiting until Renji had finished looking up and down and basically drooling over his body before questioning him. Renji, quickly straightened himself, walking over to the younger man, kissing him lightly on the lips before speaking.

"There's been another murder, a female from Squad 8, it happened around twelve last night, everyone is to be on guard and continue on with investigation and questioning." Renji told him. Ichigo just turned back to the garden, sighed, closing his eyes and frowning deeply.

"We know motive, we know it's gotta be someone with free access to the Seireitei. But how can they elude us so, in our own territory too." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "It doesn't really matter who the criminal is, if you can't catch them, there's no point in knowing anything about the murders..." He mumbled. Renji came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist.

"If you continue to frown like that," He rested his chin on Ichigo's shoulder, "You'll get wrinkles when you're still young." Renji said, nuzzling into Ichigo's neck, kissing him lightly.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood on the sidelines of the murder scene, the body being removed.<p>

_'That is if you can still call it a body..'_ Ichigo's inner hollow commented quietly, Ichigo ignored him, inspecting and taking in the pathway. _'What do you expect to accomplish, you don't know anything about investigation.'_

**'That may be true, but Ichigo is an expert at fighting, killing and death.' **Zangetsu commented.

'I'll take that as a compliment...' He mumbled in his head. He looked at the photos of the body he had been given by Captain Unohana.

"Judging from the angle of the slit on her throat, he was attacked from behind...and then account for the lighting," He jumped to the left side of the path, staying close to the wall, "He hid himself in the shadows, waiting for his next victim... and if he attacked from behind, judging from the direction the woman was going..." He began to walk down the path, stopping at the junction, narrowing his eyes.

_'Close your left eye.'_ His hollow told him, Ichigo did so, his vision in his right eye went from dim to bright. He could see spirit ribbons and what appeared to be traces of reiatsu. _'Is there anything unusual in the pattern?'_

'Not that I can see, but, when it comes to this kinda thing I'm as useless as a brick in water.' He commented.

_'Well then, your screwed aren't ya!'_

'What is this sight anyway?' He asked still looking around.

_'It's how we hollows see, so we can choose our victims carefully; the ones with a lot of spiritual pressure.'_

'I see... Ha! Quite literally too!' He chuckled to himself.

_'And you say I'm bad...tch...'_ Ichigo had to take a double take at a trace of reiatsu, it was crackling like it was electricity, he was just about to approach it when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Captain Kurosaki." Ichigo spun around, slightly startled to see Soi-fon. "It is time for you to vacate the area and allow us to take a look. And open your other eye, you look like a complete idiot." She spat at him, turning on her heels, returning to a group of other shinigami. When Ichigo looked back at where the reiatsu was gone. He thought it odd, but went quickly out of fear of the lengths that Soi-fon would go to to get rid of him.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long he had been walking around with his right eye closed, playing with his new found ability. When he passed shinigami they gave him strange looks, but he didn't really care. But of course, keeping professional and all, he was also looking for that strange reiatsu he had seen earlier. His inner hollow was also teaching him some pretty cool tricks. Like when he could be bothered to concentrate enough he was able to see through the reitsu that the soul society is made from and look through walls and eaves drop. It was quite entertaining... his hollow thought so too, and his cackling was rather annoying.<p>

"Kurosaki?" He spun around opening his right eye, to see a rather curious Captain Hitsugaya looking at him, "What, if I may ask, are you doing?"

_'You probably shouldn't tell anyone about this new found power, not just because of the whole 'phsyco-of-the-twelve-division' experimenting on you, it may raise rather awkward questions...'_ His inner hollow trailed off, leaving Ichigo to answer quickly, his skill of lying being the best of the best.

"I was just seeing how bad my eye site was in my left eye." He answered.

"And?"

"It's not as bad as I expected it to be actually; it's just slightly darker." An awkward silence fell between them until somewhere from his right he was adressed.

"Ni-chan~" He heard a rather familiar voice, he turned towards it, but was cut off with a flying kick to the face, by a dark haird shinigami. At first he had thought it was Rukia, but when Ichigo had finally managed to pick himself up off his ass and looked around for his attacker. He was met with a sight he had never thought imaginable. There, standing right in front of him, _wearing shinigami uniforms_, were Yuzi and Karin, shadowed by Isshin.

"Ni-chan~" Yuzi said again, rushing forward, hugging him round the mid section due to their difference in height. Once he had finally managed to prize her off him, he addressed all of them, not nearly as composed as he had hoped to be.

"You're... here...?" Karin, looked off into the distance, uninterested, while Yuzi beamed, and his father smiled kindly at him. Ichigo quickly recomposed himself before smirking, "You may not be so thrilled to see me, Karin, but your little white haired boyfriend is standing over there." His smile grew when both, simultaneously, glared at him like he was some sort of thorne in their thumb. But what made him really chuckle was the growing blush covering both their faces. Karin stuttered for words to try and defend herself, Yuzi was mightily confused about the whole thing and Isshin rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Now!" Ichigo said way too over dramatically, "Let us depart to Squad 3!" He raised his eye brow, in what could be called a sexual manner, but since Renji wasn't here it was wasted, "Where I might add," He said while walking in, what he thought was, the vague direction of his barracks, "We will aquire tea and comfortable seat."

"Kurosaki." He heard Captain Hitsugaya calling after him, so he stopped and turned, "Squad 3's barracks are that way," He pointed in the opposite direction. Ichigo opened his mouth to retort, before realizing the white-haired capain was right.

"I was testing to see, if my old man's memory is as good as his medical skill." He quickly recovered before briskly walking back past them. "Oh, and Karin," He addressed her as she followed, "Don't take anymore stealth and flying kicking lessons from dad..." He grimaced at the early memories of his father training him, when he couldn't get out of the way and it would hurt like hell for days after. He really needed to know why they where here, especially now; what with the recent 'after dark' activities, he doubted it was really that safe on the streets anymore. More questioning could wait until he had a cup on tea in one hand, a snack in the other and his bum was planted firmly on a soft couch.


End file.
